A New Ally (ANW)
Synopsis Mike and the others find a group that could make an ally. But there's a catch. Plot Mike leads Maura, Sacha, Jane, Corey and Zack into a store where they begin scavenging for food. They hear a scream from outside and run out to see a man, Nick, running from a masked man. Maura shoots the masked guy, Nick running to them and thanking her. He asks if they need supplies and tells them about his camp. Mike asks why he trusts his group and Nick says, "If you were bad, you would've killed me." Nick leads the group to a community in a clearing, a building in the center, gardens and crops all over and several tents. Mike meets Nick's father, Gary. He explains to Mike how he has problems with another community, Agents of the Apocalypse, where each day, one of his residents is hrutally attacked by one of his men. Mike questions why he hasn't done anything to stop it. Gary changes the subject and gives him some of their crops and tells them to leave. Jane is with Gary's daughter-in-law, Allison, and her son when Mike walks to Jane and tells her they're leaving. However, before they can leave, three masked people walk to them. The leader of the three announces that their man was killed trying to do his job, making Nick look at Mike in fear. The masked woman then says they will hurt two people. Gary begs the lady but she shoves him down and points to Winston, telling Cam to beat him with the bat three times. Winston is hit in the face and knocked down and hit in the stomach twice. Jane walks forward, unaware of the agreement, and asks the woman who she thinks she is. Vivian, the woman, takes off her mask and tells her how the agreement works. "Since you're new, I'll give you an example." She states before pulling out a knife and stabbing her in the chest. Sacha and Corey help her as she collapses. Vivian and her men walk away. Winston and Jane are brought to the infirmary immediatly. Corey yells at Gary, but Lia says it was Jane's fault. Jane, who was pretending to be unconsious, sits up and snaps on all of them. "Listen, Gary, here's the plan: We're going to kill the AA or whatever we're calling them and then you are going to be our trade partner. Understand?" Gary hesitantly agrees. After Jane is given treatment, they begin to leave when Winston and his two friends, Ivy and Connor, run to them, asking to go with them. Gary joins them, saying he wants to help as much as he can. The group all walk home when in the woods, Vivian and her men are watching. She pulls out a walkie talkie and says, "Mister X, It's me. I think we just found a new group to go after." Other Cast Special Guest Stars *Octavia Spencer - Lia Hughes Co-Stars *Dayo Okeniyi - Nick Hughes *Zendaya - Allison Hughes *Jake Abel - Winston *Nolan Gerard Funk - Connor *China Anne Mcclain - Ivy Wexler *Alycia Debnam-Carey - Vivian Lox Uncredited *Unknown - Dirk Hughes *Unknown - Cam *Unknown - Agent Deaths *Unnamed Agent of the Apocalypse. Trivia *The Agents of the Apocalypse and Mister X were submitted by TWDFan630. *Gary Hughes and his family were created by TWDFan630. *The masks worn by the agents are similar to those of the purge films, usually having tan skin and big smiles or being white with writing or blood on them. Category:A New World Category:Episodes